The roof of a residential or commercial building is typically constructed by attaching several roofing panels to the rafters of an underlying supporting structural frame; the panels are most often placed in a quilt-like pattern with the edge of each panel contacting the edges of adjacent panels so as to form a substantially continuous flat surface atop the structural frame.
However, problems with roofs constructed according to this method may present themselves. In particular, small gaps along the edges of adjoining roofing panels remain after roof assembly. Because the roofing panels are typically installed days or even weeks before shingles are installed, it is important to have a panel system that minimizes leakage resulting from exposure to the elements until such time as the roof is completed. To prevent water from leaking through the gaps between panels, it is commonly known in the industry to put a water resistant barrier layer on top of the roofing panels (e.g., felt paper). Accordingly, there is a need in the art for roofing panels, which can be conveniently fit together and yet are constructed to minimize the gaps or allow the gaps to be sealed between adjacent roofing panels to prevent or minimize the penetration of bulk water through the roof as it travels over the roof's surface. It is desirable for roofing panels to shed precipitation, such as rain and snow, during construction so that the interior remains dry.
While it is important that the barrier layer shed bulk water, it should also allow for the escape of water vapor. If the barrier were to trap water vapor in a roofing panel, the build-up of moisture could lead to rot or mold growth that is undesirable. As mentioned previously, it is known in the art that substantial bulk water-impermeability of installed roofing panels is achieved by adding a layer of impermeable material, such as asphalt-impregnated roofing paper or felt over the external surface of the roof panels. However, while this provides additional protection against bulk water penetration, it has the disadvantage of being difficult and time-consuming to install because the paper or felt must be first unrolled and spread over the roof surface and then secured to those panels. Further, the use of a felt paper overlay often results in a slick or slippery surface, especially when wet. Additionally, when the felt paper is not securely fastened to the roof panels or becomes loose due to wind and other weather conditions or because of poor construction methods, the roof system can become very slippery and leak bulk water. Accordingly, a worker walking atop the felt paper must be careful to avoid slipping or sliding while thereon. To that end, the present invention provides a panel for a roof sheathing system comprising structural panels, a mass-transfer barrier, and seam sealing means that is advantageously bulk water resistant and that exhibits adequate anti skid characteristics.
In addition to roof panel systems, wall panel construction systems of residential or commercial buildings do not typically provide simple, efficient, and safe means of installation. Known wall systems are frequently slick and do not provide adequate traction to securely support a ladder leaning thereon. Further, most often in these systems, an extra step must typically be added to the installation process to prevent liquid moisture and air from passing through the wall. Specifically, constructing a wall with a weather barrier requires not only that panels be attached to framing members, but also a house wrap is unrolled and spread over the walls. The house wrap is attached to the sheathing panels with staples or button cap nails and fenestration openings for windows or doors must be cut out of the wrap and the flaps from these openings folded back and stapled down. The house wrap is often difficult to install because it is typically in nine-ft wide rolls, which can be difficult to maneuver by workers on scaffolding or in windy conditions. Accordingly, there is also need in the art for wall-sheathing panels, which are moisture vapor permeable, skid-resistant and which create a simplified, safe, and time-saving installation process by means of a surface overlay member or coating permanently bonded thereon. To that end, the present invention also provides a panel for a wall sheathing system comprising structural panels, a mass-transfer barrier, and seam sealing means.
Accordingly, another general object of this invention is to provide a wall system that provides a barrier to bulk water, water vapors, air and heat transfer, irritants, insects and mold that can be permeable to moisture movement and is suitable for use behind numerous exterior finishes, such as siding, EIFS, brick, stucco, lap siding, vinyl, and the like.
Furthermore, the wall assembly consists of a simple process. Panels are affixed with a barrier layer and fastened to a building frame in a side-by-side manner, with or without a tongue and groove connection. Next, a sealing means, such as tape, laminate, caulk, foam, spray, putty, mechanical means, or any other suitable sealing mechanism, is used to seal the joints or seams between adjoining panels, thus completing the moisture barrier.
Given the foregoing, there is a continuing need to develop improved panels for roof and wall construction that prevent or minimize the penetration of bulk water, that come pre-equipped with a water permeable barrier layer applied during manufacture, and that have a skid resistant surface.
The foregoing summary, as well as the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, will be better understood when read in conjunction with the appended drawings. For the purpose of illustrating the invention, there is shown in the drawings embodiments which are presently preferred. It should be understood, however, that the invention is not limited to the precise arrangements and instrumentalities shown in the drawings, and that for purposes of illustration, these figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.